


Sound Of Love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Football | Soccer, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are newlyweds and Harry was staying celibate until they got married, now he's going to show Louis what he's made of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like!

Harry's pov

 

 

"Hey baby." I said walking into Louis and I's new home as I spotted him in the living room.

"Hey babe." He looked away from the telly over to me and the two bags in my hand.

"What's in the bags?" He asked as I walked closer to him.

"Thing for later." I said to him before placing a lovely peck on the lips.

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm going upstairs. I have something I need to do." I spun on my heel and made my way upstairs.

"Can we cuddle after?" He called.

"Yeah." I dashed up the stairs, trying not to fall in the process.

I ran into our room and closed the door before locking it. I walked over to our walk-in closet, but threw the bag over on the bed. Once I was in the closet, I look at all of Louis' shirts trying to find the right one......there it is!

I grabbed his black and white number 17 Doncaster Rovers Jersey, and one of his snapbacks and walked back into the room. I sat his hat and jersey on the bed. I reached over to the bags and grabbed them. In one bag was a bottle of lube that I plan on us using. I sat that in the nightstand drawer. In the other bag was a pair of Clever mesh black boxer briefs that I bought for myself and placed them on top of the jersey. I walked over to the drawer and pulled out a pair of white socks and sat them on the briefs. I scratched the back of my head, messing up my curls, and started at the things once again before deciding to go with everything but the socks. I just tossed them onto te dresser that they came out of.

"Ready." I whispered to myself as I started taking off my clothes and putting them in the dirty clothes bin.

After getting dressed, I sat down on the bed and yelled Louis' name. In like an instant all I here is thumping witch is the sound of Louis running up the steps. It's now or never.

"Babe! Wha-" He was cut off by my appearance. It's like what I had on and the fact that I was biting my lip for the more sexy support sent him in a trance. I watched as he eyed me up and down, hungrily.

"Babe, what's this?" He asked me, still eyeing me up and down, with lust deep in his crystal blue orbs. I got off of the bed and walked over towards him. When I was in front of him, I placed my hands at his waist and started sucking and nibbling on his neck.

"It's a thank you present for waiting until we were married to do this."

"Oh, yeah?" He moaned.

"Yeah." I backed away from his neck and looked at his eyes.

"Do you want me to be gentle or rough?" He asked me.

"However you want to have it babe." I shrugged placing my arms on his shoulders.

"I'm going to be gentle this time because it's our first time."

"Okay." I said placing a peck to his plump lips.

Louis grabbed the back of my thighs and whispered for me to jump, and I obeyed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held my body up so that my legs were dangling on the sides of him.

"So strong babe." I whispered before I attached our lips.

We kissed with so much passion as he walked me over to the bed. He walked slowly so that we wouldn't fall. I felt his tongue swipe against my bottom lip and I happily obliged. His tongue was so sweet against mine as he massaged my tongue. What felt like seconds later, he found the bed and we went down slowly onto the pillows.

He broke the kiss started going to my jaw down to my neck. He started searching for my spot and when he found it I let out a pornographic moan like Beyoncé did in 'Partition'. I felt him smirk against my neck. He backed away.

"You look so sexy in my jersey babe." He said in a low tone.

"If you think that this is sexy, look under the jersey." He looked at me with confusion laced in his face and looked under the jersey. The way how his eyes widen and the smirk appeared on his face made me bite my lip.

"You did all of this for me?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded my head.

He smiled. His smile is so beautiful. I love it. I smiled back at him as he leaned down and placed a peck on my lips. He started going down until he got to the lower part of my body.

"I'm going to make you feel so good." He said, I moaned and he started pulling down the briefs. I looked down at Louis as he eyed my manhood. I blushed and moved my hands down there covering myself up.

"No, no, no, no, no baby, You're beautiful. Please don't cover yourself up." He said kissing the top of my hands and moving them away.

I blushed at him. I love him. He looked at me with a pleasing look and I nodded. As soon as my head stopped, my lower region was swallowed my warm, wet heat which cause me to choke, arch my back and my eyes almost out of my head. His mouth around my member felt like pure heaven.

"L-L-L-Lou!" I screamed out as he kept bobbing his head up and down on my member.

I felt that feeling at the bottom of my stomach and I had to choke out the words, but it feels so good and I haven't felt this good in a long time. I reached down and grabbed Louis' feather like hair and thrusted upward into his mouth.

"L-L-L-Lou!" I screamed out as I came in his mouth. He looked up at me with innocent eyes, mouth full of come.

"Sorry, you can spit it out if you want to." I said. I watched as he gulped it down at once.

"Sorry? That was the best taste that I ever tasted!" He exclaimed which caused me to blush.

"You really look cute when you blush." He said and I blushed even harder. He bent down and kissed my chees, then pecked my lips. He laid down beside me and wrapped his arm around my abdomen.

"But babe, I wanted to return the favor."

"It's okay. I want to take in this moment. You can do it later."

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I do better at bottom pov


End file.
